Only Your Shadow
by Anji Ookami
Summary: Yuki and Tohru get into and intamate relationship..... Leaving Kyou all alone and what is he going to do about? Find out how..... Only one chapter so far! . Anjiburu


Only Your Shadow......  
  
By: Anjiburu Subaru Iszuzu  
  
Inspiration: I know, I know..... This may seem weird but I thought of this as I was listening to Britney Spears's new song. Shadow. It makes me want to cry.... Well, here it is! *^.^* Oh, by the by, this is my VERY first Fruits Basket fic, so bare with me okies? THANKIES!  
  
Anjichan *^o^* WOOF!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter One  
  
As he stood there he thought, 'I made her sad again...... I shouldn't have yelled....' He held his head and walked over towards Tohru's room, but not before stopping in front of Yuki's, hearing voices come from within.  
  
He heard Tohru's cries and Yuki's soothing voice, comforting her.  
  
"He – hic – yelled at – hic – me again...." Tohru said through her muffled sobs.  
  
Yuki replied, "It's okay, Tohru-kun. He'll come around soon. Don't worry." Yuki said in a whisper that he could barely hear.  
  
"It seems he – hic – doesn't like me anymore...." She said crying less now, tired out by the tears.  
  
"I still do. In fact I, well, I love you Tohru-kun..." Yuki said whispering the last part. "That damn cat won't hurt you anymore...." He said and quieted her sobs.  
  
He soon peaked through the keyhole to see Yuki kissing Tohru and Tohru gladly accept it in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. They soon broke away and Tohru whispered, "I love you too Yuki-kun........" she gazed into his eyes and him the same. They returned kissing one another and Kyou had to turn away, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
That hurt him to no end..... He loved Tohru also... But... But... He could never tell her face to face. He dreamed about her every night and thought about her everyday.  
  
'If only she knew,' he thought, 'she would be in my arms right now and not his!' he ran as fast as he could out the door into the woods.  
  
"Kyou-kun?" Shigure asked as an orange blob ran past him. His held his newspaper tightly in his hand as the wind tried to whip it away from him.  
  
Kyou ran through the woods as thoughts jumbled through his head. Tears streaming down his face. His arms pumped at his sides and his heart raced.  
  
Only one thought now ran through his mind, 'SHE COULD'VE BEEN MINE!' He stopped at a clearing and fell over exhausted and cried to his heart's content.  
  
A silver wolf came up and sat right in front of his face, sniffing his hair as he tried to swat at the creature, trying to make it go away.  
  
"Get out of here....." his voice sounded hoarse. His vision was still blurry.  
  
The wolf smiled at him and cocked its head to one side. Its tongue hung out of its mouth panting from the heat.  
  
"Wait....." Kyou said blinking. "What's a wolf doing out here in THESE woods?" he asked himself. He sat up and stared into its eyes. Beautiful blue surrounded him making him feel strangely comfortable. He relaxed a bit and let the feeling wash over him in waves.  
  
The wolf did not stir when he fell asleep in the grass. Only when it became nightfall that it did. It grabbed Kyou's collar shirt and dragged him back to the house.  
  
Shigure was on the porch when the wolf came up with Kyou in its clenched teeth.  
  
"Huh?" Shigure said as he scratched his head and stood up when the wolf approached. "What do we have here?" he asked as it dropped Kyou from its teeth and smiled up at Shigure. The wolf barked and howled which stunned Shigure.  
  
"Sure.... But, keep this a secret," he said and the wolf grinned.  
  
He grabbed Kyou and they both entered the house.  
  
Yuki and Tohru were downstairs eating. Yuki was the first to speak, "So, I see you found the cat?" Shigure nodded his head and turned to go upstairs. The wolf following him up as well.  
  
"WOAH!" Tohru said running up to it petting its fur coat. "Such a beautiful creature! Check out this fur coat! It's SILVER!" she said excitedly. She continued to pet it and soon it rolled over onto its back. Tohru proceeded to scratch its stomach.  
  
"It would seem it's a girl...." Haru said coming from the up stairs.  
  
Shigure sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah...." He said uncertainly. Haru turned towards him. "What are YOU, Shigure, doing with a GIRL wolf in the house?"  
  
"She asked to stay. Wait...... What are you thinking?" Shigure asked going all serious.  
  
"You know what I mean....." Haru said smirking. And crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Tension soon built as everyone was waiting to hear Shigure's response. Well, except for Tohru, she rubbed the wolf's stomach and smiled happily, completely bliss to the world around her.  
  
Yuki stared as well everyone else and Shigure felt smaller in size, "WHAT, WHAT!?!" he asked getting all nervous. "I TOLD you. She asked and I said yes! What's so wrong with that?! I only go for cute GIRLS!!! NOT WOLVES!!!" he shouted making Tohru jump.  
  
That's when a voice came out of nowhere, this time making everyone jump.  
  
"So, you go for CUTE GIRLS, eh?" the person said and made everyone turn. There was a girl standing behind the sliding door, hiding. "You disgust me Shigure...." The voice said. The figure turned and appeared to pick up a jacket and pants. She put them on with ease and stepped out revealing that she had long silver hair and arctic blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a green pull over hoodie.  
  
"Wow......" everyone said with awe. The girl walked up to Shigure and stared into his eyes with her own cold blue ones. "Don't you dare insult me......." She whispered to where Shigure could only hear and the rest heard a jumble of words.  
  
"Hey! Where did the wolfie go to?" Tohru suddenly asked and the girl sweatdropped. She immediately turned around and said, "That was my wolf. She went back home now. She knows the way...." There was a hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke. She hung her head a bit, but quickly snapped it back up when Yuki asked her where she lived.  
  
She hesitated for a moment before answering. "Uh, I live out in the woods, ya know around..." she said shakily. 'Crap! They're bound to notice.....' she thought wearily, sweatdropping again.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for a while?" Haru asked and smiled.  
  
"YEAH! You could room with me! Also, I won't be alone anymore with another girl around the house." Tohru suggested beaming with happiness.  
  
"Well, I am starting at a new school tomorrow...... And it IS close by so..." she said as she held her chin. She suddenly snapped her head up again and answered with an "I'll do it!"  
  
Tohru jumped up and hugged her. She was about to drag her off when Shigure asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Tohru stopped to let her answer real quick. The girl said, "My name is, Diana." She girl smiled slyly before Tohru dragged her off again.  
  
"Diana was it?" Haru said walking off into the kitchen saying that she was cute and all, but not his "type". Yuki just shook his head.  
  
"Wait 'til Kyou-kun hears about this....." Shigure said skipping back into the kitchen saying, "Cute high school girls, in my house! I'm so lucky! High school girls, high school girls...." Until he couldn't be heard anymore from the living room.  
  
Yuki sat there, blinked a couple of times and got up. He grabbed the remote, sat back down, and turned on the television.  
  
Meanwhile in Kyou's room, he stirred in his sleep making whimpering noises as he dreamed.  
  
He dreamt that Tohru left him and she smirked at him while kissing Yuki. Sweat poured from him as he tossed and turned in his bed. He woke with a start and his breathing came in rapid pants. Soon anger took over and he stomped downstairs, but not before stopping to listen to the noise of giggling coming from Tohru's room. He crept to her door and peered in to see someone else with her.  
  
Tohru's head snapped around to see his face. Shock and despair was written all over. He just stood there dumbfounded. That's when Diana's head jerked around to see who it was. Her sliver hair flew around her face slowly as he watched. Her arctic blue orbs filled with excitement.  
  
"Oh, hey Kyou-kun. Come on in." Tohru said and patted the carpet beside her.  
  
He just stood there pointing at Diana and stuttering, "Who – who is that??" he asked finally after searching for his voice. Tohru just smile as well as Diana.  
  
"I'm staying here for a while. Shigure said that he doesn't mind. Do you?" Diana asked twirling a piece of her hair with nervousness.  
  
"Come on Kyou-kun. Sit next to Diana. We were just playing spin the bottle." Tohru said holding up the empty Coke bottle.  
  
"Fine," He said and sat next to her. She just looked at him and blushed. "WHAT?!" he yelled and she jumped.  
  
Tohru motioned for Diana to come over and whispered something I her ear. Diana nodded her head and Tohru looked over to Kyou. "Awwww!!! SO KAWAII!" Tohru said with glassy eyes that made Diana blush harder.  
  
"What, what????" Kyou said getting annoyed with them two talking to each and with them looking over towards him. A blush crept up as he thought, 'Maybe Diana thinks I'm cute?' He shook his head violently. 'That would never happen.... Would it?'  
  
"Go on tell him!" Tohru said.  
  
"NO!" Diana said all defensively waving her hands in front of her beet red face.  
  
Kyou all the while sat there thinking that maybe she would like him in some form or way and his face became even brighter with each passing second.  
  
Then as if to interrupt his thoughts Tohru pushed Diana and she fell right on him. The ironic thing was, he didn't transform.......  
  
He stayed motionless as she got up. It seemed he had stopped breathing. I pupils were dilated and his mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
"Oh, no Kyou-kun!" Tohru said shaking his limp body. "I'm so sorry!!!!!!" she said and he woke up. He shook his head and looked up at Tohru who seemed to be the same size are he. That meant he hadn't transformed. Thanks heavens.  
  
He touched his body to make sure nothing unusual had happened. Good nothing out of the ordinary, but his emotions where taking hold and he felt an oncoming need of transformation. He quickly ran out of the room to calm himself and ran downstairs into the living room where Yuki still sat, flipping through channels. Shigure sat at the table sipping his tea and writing yet ANOTHER novel.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS UP IN TOHRU'S ROOM!?!?!" he yelled and everyone didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge him.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!!!!!!!!" he shouted even louder, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
Shigure looked up and answered simply, "Diana." And went back to writing and sipping his tea slowly.  
  
Kyou sat on the other edge of the table opposite of Shigure. Arms crossed and a grim look upon his face. "That's all you know about her?" he asked and Shigure nodded his head in response. Kyou rolled his eyes then said, "And you let her in this house?!" Shigure nodded his head again. "WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM!?!?!" Kyou finally yelled.  
  
"Shut up." Yuki said from behind. He was still flipping through channels.  
  
Kyou just glared in his direction. "She's probably one of YOUR fans, you rat." Kyou said, his eye twitching in annoyance.  
  
"No, I don't even know her..." Yuki replied.  
  
"Whatever." Kyou said and turned back to Shigure, but he wasn't there. "Shigure???" he yelled all confused.  
  
"IN THE KITCHEN!" Shigure yelled from the next room. Kyou sweatdropped and went into the kitchen. "So? How old is she?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Your age."  
  
"Where's she from?"  
  
"Around. Like Tohru."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Is she going to our school?"  
  
"Yes. She starts tomorrow. You'll be kind and walk with them right?" Shigure asked eyeing Kyou with a glare.  
  
"Whatever. Depends if I feel like it." With that said he walked off back upstairs.  
  
He passed the two giggling girls again and peered in through the crack of the door. They suddenly stopped.  
  
"We know you're there Kyou-kun..." Tohru said and they started up laughing again.  
  
His hairs stood on end and as he entered. "What are you girls doing in here?" he asked his face all a flush.  
  
"Talking of course!" Diana said cocking her head to one side with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"GIRL talk..." Tohru smirked and Diana just laughed.  
  
"Okay." Kyou said and was about to leave.  
  
"NO! Kyou! DIANA has something to SAY isn't that right?" Tohru said nudging Diana in her stomach.  
  
Diana glared at her. "No!" she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight......" Tohru said rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess this is goodnight Kyou." Tohru waved as Kyou shook his head and walked out the door. Diana had a blush on her face.  
  
"I've always been attracted to cats...." She said shaking her head, a blush still on her face.  
  
"Uhh..... how do you know?" Tohru said eyeing Diana closely. Diana just smiled.  
  
"I've been watching you guys for a while." She said the laughed a bit more. "I saw Yuki and Kyou fighting the first time you came to live here. I was just passing by. You got hit in the head with a half a table and you didn't even notice it!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" She burst out with laughter and clenched her sides.  
  
"I did?" Tohru asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. Shigure was wiping the blood from your forehead and all. You just stared at the two bickering ones, not even noticing the cut you were just given." Diana sad, her laughter subsiding.  
  
"Oh......... I remember now...... It didn't really hurt THAT much, but wait..... How do YOU know what happened that day?" Tohru asked leaning in eyeing Diana carefully.  
  
"I've lived here longer than you think." She replied mysteriously.  
  
"Okay!" Tohru said smiling and they went back to painting each others nails from earlier.  
  
Kyou walked down to his room shaking his head. "Those girls are going to drive me nuts..... Tohru better not hang around her that much or I'll go ballistic...."  
  
He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. 'I'm tired.....' he thought and soon fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Anjichan: Well, Now that I remember it...... Okay, now I forgot..... It'll come to me soon........ Oh yes! The later chapters are going to be better. Believe me. Diana's mystery will unravel soon, you can count on it. Just to let everyone know....... I LOVE KYOU AND SHIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *^.^* They're my favorites...... Momiji is just so cute and adorable I wish he was my little brother!!!!! That one episode where it shows him as a grown up. YOWZA!!!!!! **whistles then drools** I can't wait..... Who thinks there should be a Fruits Baskets : Part Two??? I DO I DO!!!!!!!!  
  
Shigure: High school girls, high school girls, one two three all for me high school girls.......... **prances about**  
  
Anjichan: *O.o* Okay................................ Anywho, Kyou is the cat and I LOVE cat BUT I LOVE dogs and wolves more!!! SORRY KYOU-KUN YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH!!!  
  
Kyou: ^-.-^;;;;;;;; .......................  
  
Anjichan: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.......... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Kyou: **glares at Anjiburu and then pounces to kill**  
  
Anjichan: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *XoX* 


End file.
